


A Story in Snaps

by habenaria_radiata



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff, Get Together, Humor, POV Outsider, Post-Triangulum Arc, Sex Swapped Hibiki, hotel room shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habenaria_radiata/pseuds/habenaria_radiata
Summary: Every photo album tells a story, even one as simple as the journey from infancy to spotty-faced adolescence. Sometimes it's a literal journey, to far-flung corners of the earth and into the depths of thoroughly uncharted territory.Sometimes, it's a record of the far more fraught journey to becoming a person, both a documentary and a commemoration of the painful learning curve faced by an isolated, maladapted and (frankly) deprived powerhouse of a man with far too much responsibility bearing down over his shoulders.Every story deserves to be remembered. But some stories deserve to be told.





	A Story in Snaps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinereous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinereous/gifts).



> Cinereous and I speculated on what a female Hibiki would look like to the point it spun wildly out of control, and now I love her so much I can't resist giving her adventures of her own.
> 
> Stay tuned for the inevitable Hibiki and Yamato as lesbians spin-off.

* * *

  
  
Early that Tuesday morning, accompanied by a variety of short chimes, a few vibrations, two instances of some extremely questionable English lyrics, and, in a handful of cases, nothing at all, fifteen different phones pop with an alert that all of them have been graced with an attachment.  
  
The photo shows two people standing within the slim rectangular frame, their bodies outlined by a muted ring of sunlight that casts a subtle shadow over each of their faces. Any photographer worth their salt might be tempted to look at such a picture and remind whichever artless hack responsible for taking it that, speaking generally, lighting was most optimal when the subjects were actually facing it. But of course, the reminder would be a waste of breath, as the rather haphazard composition makes it clear that the photographer of this particular image is an amateur at best. Poor lighting is the least of their sins, the more egregious of them being that this has clearly been taken with the assistance of a selfie stick.  
  
A pale strip of forearm can be spotted just above the bottom edge of the frame. The stick is being held aloft by a girl, her features set into an expression of blinding, ceaseless happiness. An amateur though she may be, her excitement is palpable even through the ever so slightly blue-tinged filter of a middling quality cell phone picture.  
  
Unfortunately, the composition leaves the source of her joy somewhat ambiguous. It could be anything from the man next to her, to the neat row of blue and white airplanes arranged in a diagonal line behind them, to the Hello Kitty plush caught between the crook of her right arm and the dip of her side. The fingers of her visible hand are curled tightly around the black plastic handle of a piece of luggage, the fabric a bright, friendly blue that seems to match the stripes along her torso, obscured though they are by the bunched white cotton of a thick hoodie draped around her skinny frame.  
  
A riot of curls sweeps around her face and shoulders, her eyes bright and vividly blue, wide open despite the hour. It's certainly not the face of someone who had only just woken up to catch a routine sort of flight. Indeed, the sheer size of her luggage would suggest that she's either moving overseas, or she's concerned about facing approximately eight different sorts of weather on their journey abroad.  
  
Beside her, far enough away that the dark blue of a tail fin appears wedged between their bodies, stands a young man. If hers is the face of a girl who would swivel around and tell you it was called a tail fin, his is the face of a man who would do the same and identify it as a 'vertical stabilizer'. He looks rather more tense than she does, his arms frozen at his sides as if he's been asked to pose for a yearbook photo and isn't especially enthused that the backdrop chosen for him was Sunset Over Yosemite. Perhaps it's the unfamiliar civilian clothes that feel uncomfortably average on a frame that was built for more authority. Or, perhaps, it's that he's being expected to trust in the engineering of anyone whose checks he does not personally sign.  
  
Alternatively, the answer is none of the above, and the heart of the issue is that he's been coerced into participating in a 'selfie' -- something he'd been heretofore unaware of and, in this instance, considered ignorance to be bliss.  
  
Indeed, his pale face is drawn into a frown, but the man isn't leveling that tight pinch of his lips at the eye of the camera. Instead his head is tilted slightly, his sharp, narrow brows drawn into a furrow of distinct confusion. It could well be that he is still sidetracked by the word 'selfie'. But his eyes, blazingly pale as the bright hair hanging on either side of his face, are focused on something lower, just outside the frame of the image.  
  
Most likely, he finds himself perplexed by the selfie stick.  
  
A banner of transparent black stretches over both their heads, with simple white text to capture the spirit of the picture.  
  
It reads 'Day 0!', marking the beginning of what is sure to be an interesting series of vacation photos.


End file.
